


第五十六次相爱

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, r18g 四断 斯德哥尔摩 黑化 拔牙 虐身虐心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: r18g ⚠️这可能是我尺度最大的一篇请谨慎观看四断 拔牙 咬舌 血腥场面* 疼痛描写*斯德哥尔摩 病态爱恋 身心折磨道具 射精控制 排泄控制束缚 爬行羞辱 裸露 直肠点滴





	第五十六次相爱

**Author's Note:**

> r18g ⚠️   
这可能是我尺度最大的一篇  
请谨慎观看
> 
> 四断 拔牙 咬舌 血腥场面* 疼痛描写*  
斯德哥尔摩 病态爱恋 身心折磨  
道具 射精控制 排泄控制  
束缚 爬行羞辱 裸露 直肠点滴

（一）  
姜黄色的潜水艇在海底潜行，红心船员们在各自的岗位上，神色凝重的戒备着，即使在海底他们依旧惴惴不安，因为他们的船长偷走了草帽海贼团的宝物。

手术室里路飞躺在病床上，这是他第二次来到这，海楼石的锁链绑着他，路飞不解又愤怒的看着他的同盟者，他不明白为什么罗要背叛他。路飞一行人打败明哥后来到了佐乌岛，他们和友好的皮毛族一起开宴会，玩闹的深夜，路飞靠着这位同盟睡着了，等再醒来时，路飞就被绑在这了。

罗弯下腰亲吻路飞的手臂，冰冷的唇擦过皮肤。路飞从前不介意这些肢体接触，可现在他只觉得厌恶，包括罗一如既往深情的眼神。  
“你到底要干什么？”  
罗向下亲吻路飞修长的小腿。  
“只是和它们道别而已。你也应该和它们道个别，草帽当家的。”  
罗直起腰，微笑着注视路飞的脸。

罗不喜欢路飞的这个表情，他的路飞更喜欢笑。  
“你到底在看谁？”  
不知道为什么，罗游离的目光让路飞愤怒起来。现在的罗总是这样，就好像在透过自己看另一个人。  
“当然是看你，我的眼里永远只有你一个人。草帽当家的。”  
罗叹息着回答，男人的手掌覆到路飞脖颈上的项圈，手术台上的灯光让海楼石项圈反射出冰冷的光。  
“第56个你。”  
罗的手指抚过路飞眼下的疤，又是那样飘渺的眼神。  
“你真是疯了！”  
路飞难以置信的看着他。

罗拿起身边的注射器，弯曲手指排除空气，液珠在针尖上闪着光，路飞挣扎起来。  
“嘘嘘…”  
罗像安抚孩子一样发声，针头扎进路飞的皮肤，药液被推入。路飞被海楼石锁链束缚的身体做不出什么有效的反抗。他还来不及说什么，只觉得眼前一阵阵发黑，然后就失去了意识。

心电图仪忠实的记录着路飞的心脏情况，从健康规律的波形变成微弱无序的曲线，情况急转直下，几秒钟就变成了可怕的平直线，同时传出刺耳的警告声。罗盯着手心里的生命卡，确认它已经燃烧殆尽。适量的麻醉剂可以达成短暂的假死效果，只是几分钟也足以骗过生命卡。

草帽路飞的死亡宣告也将随着生命卡的燃烧，无声的传达出去。

麻醉剂的效果逐渐消失，心跳恢复，但是路飞没有清醒过来，他还需要做一个小手术。罗医生将要独立完成这个手术，这样特殊的时刻他不想和人分享。医生愉快的准备自己需要的器械，路过架子时顺便打开了一个音贝。

深沉的巴赫钢琴曲从中流淌，医生配合着严谨平稳的音乐，有条不紊的开始手术。皮肤、血管、神经随着音乐的节奏在手术刀下绽放。血液溅射到脸上医生也没有理会。金属器材浮在空中等待使用，偶尔相互碰撞发出清脆的声音。

修长的手握着针线，穿过伤口细细缝合，最后打上一个漂亮的结。医生摘下染血的手套，整齐的摆放在托盘里。手术操作娴熟的赏心悦目，收尾的缝合更是称得上完美，钢琴曲正好播到最后一个音节，亮白的手术灯光直直打在医生身上。他一边用毛巾擦拭染血的手，一边看着手术台上的“作品”，好像完成了一场华丽的血色表演。

罗十分享受这场手术。这更像是一个仪式，代表了他和路飞全新的开始。罗准备了一个完全不同的计划，这是第五十六份计划，他们将走上一条全新的道路。

罗曾经是个一次又一次痛失所爱的可怜人，现在他唯一想要的就是，失而复得的爱人能够永远留在身边，哪怕需要他亲手折断爱人的四肢。

（二）  
路飞再次醒来时，手术室里的灯关着。陪在床边的罗打开了床头的小灯，  
“你感觉怎么样？草帽当家的。”  
罗出声询问。  
“你对我做什么了？”  
路飞虚弱的询问，麻醉药效还没过去，身体无力的连扭头都做不到。

“只是个小手术。”  
罗的声音里带着愉悦，他起身打开了房间的灯，潜水艇光滑的金属天花板和镜子一样，路飞惊愕的看着自己的倒影。他失去了自己纤长有力的四肢，赏金五亿的海盗现在只剩下，四个短拙的滑稽的包着绷带的残肢。  
路飞想起罗说的话，  
“你也应该和它们道个别。”  
路飞看向医生，虚弱的病人只张了张嘴，还来不及爆发情绪就晕过去了。

病房里传来路飞的喊叫，从他彻底醒来后就一直恼火的嚷着要见罗，骂着孩子气的难听话，路飞的愤怒好像要冲破潜水艇的铁壁。罗就坐在病房外面翻着医书，甚至还好心情的弯起嘴角，如果爱人失而复得，就算是挨骂也甘之如饴。直到路飞终于吵累了，嗓子失声，病房重新安静下来，罗才推开房门走了进去。

路飞恶狠狠的瞪着罗，眼神凶恶的好像能把男人活吃了一样。  
“把手臂和腿还给我！”  
“别任性，草帽当家的。”  
罗的语气像是在哄不听话的孩子。  
“你不需要那些，我就是你的手，你的腿。只要你活着。”男人深情的说着。  
可在路飞眼里这简直虚伪的令人作呕。  
“这样活着有什么意思？我宁愿去死！”

“你总是这样任性，草帽当家的。”  
他伸出手捏住路飞的脸颊，强迫他打开嘴。两指伸进口腔，夹住路飞的舌头。  
“每一次都是这样，从来不按计划行事，拿自己的性命当筹码，在战斗中任性妄为，随随便便的扔下所有人，还要自以为是的要求别人活下去。”  
路飞的软舌被粗暴的扯出口腔，海楼石让路飞的身体失去橡胶特性，舌头好像就要被这样生生拔出来。路飞痛的眼睛里汪起眼泪，直到路飞脸色惨白，罗才松开手。

路飞痛苦的咳嗽，罗看着他无奈的叹气，  
“你得学着珍惜生命，草帽当家的。”  
路飞瞪着罗的脸，  
“胆小鬼！”  
路飞看人总是这样准。  
“是，我就是胆小鬼，我怕极了。”  
罗干脆的承认，他低下头捏住路飞的下巴，深深的吻下去，  
“所以，不许死，草帽当家的。这一次，绝对不许。”

男人的手在路飞赤裸的身体上游走。他们一起走过了55次人生，他比任何人都熟悉这具身体，所有的抚摸揉捏都恰到好处，像是有细微的电流从身体各处传来。路飞的残肢被束缚带固定在床上，脖颈锁着海楼石的项圈，躺在病床上的路飞就像是任人宰割的羔羊，只能承受罗给他的一切。

罗的手操纵路飞发出色情的呻吟，愤怒的眼睛也变得毫无威慑力，路飞的阴茎不受控制的翘起，手掌覆上柱身，路飞颤抖起来。灵活的手指带着路飞陷入情欲，直到白浊弄脏了罗的手掌。

路飞羞耻的盯着罗的手，医生注意到路飞的视线，他抬起手凑到唇边，露出鲜红的舌尖舔舐手指，把那些下流的液体卷进口中。男人勾起一边嘴角，锐利的金色眼睛半垂着看向路飞，这样色情的场景让路飞的喉结轻微滚动。

路飞厌恶罗却又不由自主的被罗吸引目光。

罗太知道路飞喜欢什么样的他了，什么样的眼神和动作能挑起路飞的欲望，他再清楚不过。爱也好恨也罢，最原始的欲望，身体间的吸引，对彼此的渴求总不会变。

罗会用这些把路飞永远锁在身边。

和罗相比路飞的体型本就小了一圈，现在失去了四肢，看起来就更加娇小。灯光照在高大的医生身上，阴影把路飞整个笼罩住，路飞死死地瞪着罗，但是这阻挡不了男人落下的吻。

亲吻细密的落在路飞锁骨，胸口，罗温柔的舔舐着路飞的乳尖，直到它们染着水光的挺立起来。手掌落在路飞的肩膀上，摩挲着光裸的肩头顺着手臂摸下去，略过皮质的束缚带，停留在染着血的绷带处，手指带着威胁意味的轻轻点了两下，然后滑到胸口，揉弄路飞胸前的软肉。

罗给路飞镇痛药的量很慷慨，路飞的恢复过程不算太痛苦，至少路飞现在还能体会到罗给他带来的快感，而不是完全沉浸在断肢的痛苦中。虚弱和快感让路飞没什么力气，罗好心的解开残肢上的束缚带，那不利于伤口恢复，但是脖颈上的海楼石项圈依旧保留，罗见识过路飞的橡胶头槌。

带着刺青的手指略过敏感的侧腰，顺着人鱼线抚到腿根，饱满的大腿只剩下原来的三分之一，路飞连夹紧腿都做不到。手掌轻易的摸进隐秘的腹股沟，手指摩挲着那里薄薄的皮肤，手掌再次按在腿间揉弄起来。路飞嘴里溢出细细的呻吟，脸颊晕上红色，路飞眼睛里的怒火被水光晕的模糊起来，即使是这样虚假的平和也让能罗高兴。

也许是身体还没发育时就吃了橡胶果实的缘故，路飞身上毛发很少，私处也坦坦荡荡展露着。罗低下头把路飞再次硬挺的阴茎含进口中，手掌托起残肢，揉捏弹性的屁股肉。路飞在被罗含进嘴里时就忍不住呻吟出声，湿热的口腔柔软的舌头还有极富技巧含吮都让青涩的男孩屈服于欲望。修长的手指探进后穴，异物入侵的特殊感受让路飞挣扎起来，但是能发力的只有腰腹，这样徒劳的扭动只能让人更加兴奋。

指尖在深处探寻扣挖，罗轻易的找到熟悉的敏感点，他用路飞最喜欢的节奏撩拨敏感的甬道，直到呻吟变得甜蜜高亢起来，罗放松喉咙把阴茎纳入喉咙，罗的脸颊更加贴近，温热的呼吸打在小腹。最要命的是，罗下巴上短硬的胡茬扎进敏感的会阴处，刺痛和麻痒一起从下身传来，路飞一下就尖叫起来。

“嗯啊…你放开…呜…”  
路飞带着哭腔的声音响起，可他唯一能做的反抗就是用绵软的大腿残肢夹着罗。罗加快了手上的戳弄，直到路飞真的哭出来，呜咽着前后一起高潮。性爱耗光了路飞的全部体力，他啜泣了一会就睡过去了，罗抚摸着路飞的脸颊，贪恋的看着路飞，最后拨开男孩的额发落下一吻。

“这次我们不会再分开了。”

（三）

路飞养伤的期间大多时间都在昏睡，睡眠能促进伤口恢复。他难得的清醒时间几乎都在罗的抚摸和亲吻下度过。路飞的身体逐渐适应罗色情的调教，甚至一看到罗就会想起那些让人面红耳赤的抚慰，进而出现羞耻的生理反应。

一切都在按照罗的计划进行。

路飞的身体恢复的很好，清醒的时间越来越长。罗制订了十分细致的日常时间表，注射营养液，喝水，排泄等都有固定时间。罗一直在亲自照看路飞，并且严格的执行日程表，希望能为路飞建立健康的生活习惯。断肢是不可逆转的损伤，还有之前路飞身上大大小小的暗伤，罗想尽可能的延长路飞的寿命。

可惜的是，路飞从来不会听话，尤其是在伤口彻底愈合，恢复往日的活力以后。

罗走进房间盯着路飞身下濡湿的床单，叹了口气。这是罗今天换的第三次床单，罪魁祸首倒是一点尿床的羞愧感都没有，甚至还得意洋洋的看着罗。饮水量和排泄时间都是罗仔细计算过的，不存在忍不住的情况，路飞完全是故意的。

“草帽当家的，如果你忍不住的话，我可以帮你。”  
“你把手和脚还给我，我自己上厕所就不会尿床了。”  
床上的男孩颇为认真的回应。路飞天真的以为他的手脚还能回来，就像罗曾经攻击的其他人那样。他迅速的适应了和罗特殊的相处模式，并且乐观的信任自己的伙伴们，好像他早晚会被救回去，然后和伙伴们继续冒险。  
罗从来没和路飞解释过这些，他贪恋现在路飞的态度，好像自己只是路飞观念不合的情侣，而不是折断路飞四肢，剥夺路飞自由的仇人。

罗好脾气的再次为路飞重新整理床铺，路飞讨厌死了罗这样软硬不吃的态度。  
“我还会再尿的，一直到你把手脚还给我！”  
“别像小孩一样，草帽当家的。”  
罗把路飞抱回整理好的床铺，他看着路飞固执的眼神，忍不住亲吻一下他的脸颊，这样鲜活的路飞简直是神灵的恩赐。不过，他需要一点小小的教训。  
罗转身离开病房，不顾路飞幼稚的威胁。

罗带了个小玩意回来，一个和尿道口几乎一样粗细的金属细柱，打磨的光滑圆润，泛着冰冷的金属光泽，这是锁精器，一种用来控制射精的医疗器械。把它插入阴茎的铃口，就会堵住尿道口，无论是射精还是排泄都会被阻止。

医生为自己戴上了手套，路飞下意识的瑟缩一下，每次罗戴手套都没什么好事。上次是给路飞的断肢截面扣上了海楼石做的，马蹄铁一样的东西，让他虚弱无力，彻底失去橡胶能力。上上次则是给他打麻醉，夺走他的四肢。

罗轻易的压制住蠕动着想逃的路飞，没有四肢的不安感是健全人类无法体会的，脆弱的胸腹被迫袒露，连最基本的收拢四肢，把自己团成一团这样的保护姿势都无法做到。面对危险时的无能为力，被强迫时的无力反抗，神经再强大的人也会变得敏感脆弱。

就算是路飞也变得容易尖叫和哭喊，当罗强行把路飞摁在床上时，路飞就忍耐不住的啜泣起来，这几乎已经成了生理反应。罗在这种时候不会有任何温情的表现，甚至会更粗暴一些，这更加重了路飞的应激反应。束缚带把路飞的腰肢固定在病床上，路飞摆动着短短的残肢，啜泣着要罗放开他。

医生表情冷肃的继续手上的动作，酒精棉球擦过路飞性器的铃口，冰冷的触感让路飞打了个寒颤。消毒过的锁精器被医生小心翼翼的插进细小的尿道管，光滑冰冷的金属细柱挤开敏感的内部，轻微的疼痛和异样的快感一起传来，路飞吓得不敢乱动，红着眼睛看那细长的东西钻进自己的性器里。

医生捏着路飞的性器检查，确认没有问题后，才摘下手套。  
“哈…拿出去，变态斑点帽！”  
“无法控制排泄可不行，这是必要的恢复练习，草帽当家的。”  
罗恶劣的笑了一下，他撑着头欣赏了一会路飞恼火的反应，然后才把束缚带解开，扶着路飞坐起来。

医生抬头看了一下钟表，把水杯凑到路飞面前。  
“该喝水了，草帽当家的。”  
路飞扭过头，红着眼睛，紧紧的抿着嘴唇。罗捏住路飞的下巴，强行打开路飞的嘴，水杯凑到唇边，把水喂进嘴里。路飞被迫扬着头喝水，小巧的喉结一缩一缩的滚动着，急切的吞咽声响起，罗喂的有些急，很快路飞就一口气喝下了整整一大杯水。

喝完水的路飞，还没缓过气就惊恐的看着罗又拿来了一大杯水。罗给路飞喂了整整五杯，路飞觉得肚子都涨起来了。根据路飞的身体情况，罗计算了一下，五个小时后就是路飞忍耐的极限，他亲吻了一下路飞闪着水光的唇，然后就离开了。

罗提前半个小时回来了，他坐在床边的椅子上欣赏路飞的窘态。路飞脸憋的发红，小声的吸着气，他侧躺在床上小心的避免压到小腹，膀胱肿胀的仿佛随时都能破裂，他试图用短拙的大腿残肢去夹自己的性器，希望能把锁精器取出来。但那太难了，他累的气喘吁吁也做不到，反倒是性器被软嫩的大腿根部摩擦的有些兴奋。路飞怒视着悠闲的罗，要罗把锁精器拿出来。

罗伸手握住路飞大腿残肢，把人一点点拖到自己面前，  
“你要干什么？！”  
路飞惊怒出声，无力的挣扎起来，罗隐隐听出路飞声音中隐藏的慌乱，嘴角微微勾起。  
手掌在路飞赤裸的身体上游走，恰到好处的触碰着路飞的敏感地带，被长期调教的身体迅速反应，性器兴奋的挺立起来。罗一手揉捏着路飞软嫩的乳尖，一手摁压路飞的小腹，逼得路飞大声呻吟。  
“嗯啊…你放开我…混蛋黑眼圈…哈啊…”  
罗又重重的压了一下路飞的小腹，性器的顶端好像有液体渗出，路飞真的要到极限了。

罗捏着锁精器轻轻旋转，敏感的尿道被这样对待，弄得路飞颤抖起来，锁精器开始在铃口上下抽插，小腹上的手掌也一直在用力下压，路飞终于忍耐不住哭叫起来。  
“呜…嗯啊…拿出去啊…呜呜…”  
“求我。”  
明明已经无法忍耐了，路飞却还是不肯开口求饶，罗看了一眼时间，握着路飞的性器撸动起来，等到性器足够坚挺时，罗缓缓抽出了锁精器，带出了一些色情的液体，在灯光下闪着淫靡的光。

尿道的摩擦弄得路飞啜泣起来。锁精器拿出去了，路飞却发现自己还是尿不出来。尿液好像刚要出来就又强行倒灌回去，性器痛苦的肿胀着，连残肢都不可控的颤抖起来，路飞几乎要晕过去了。  
“海绵体充血时无法排尿，这是常识。”  
罗说着弹了路飞胀红的铃口一下，有些许液体溢出来，但路飞还是不得解脱。  
“求我，草帽当家的。”罗贴着路飞的耳朵说，沙哑的声音像是恶魔的低语。  
“呜呜呜…求你了…”  
路飞再也无法忍耐了，他哭泣着向男人求饶。

罗满意的笑起来，路飞沦陷的速度比想象中的快。他揉捏路飞的性器，指尖扣弄敏感的铃口，几下就让路飞尖叫着射了出来，然后路飞才终于得到解脱。

当着罗的面失禁好像终于触碰到了路飞的羞耻心，他耻辱的闭着眼，罗却一定要路飞睁开眼看自己失禁的狼狈模样，臊得路飞大哭，满脸是泪。

就在路飞以为自己的噩梦终于结束的时候，罗又拿过了那个可怕的金属细柱。路飞惊恐的瞪大双眼，他呜咽着拼命摇头，祈求的看向男人。  
“不要…呜…求你了…”  
罗的小野兽终于学会求饶了。

（四）

罗带着细框的眼镜伏在桌前，也不知道在看些什么，神情很是认真。  
“呜嗯…呜呜…”  
闷闷的呻吟声传来，堵着嘴也能听出来不满。罗的思绪被打断，他端起杯抿了一口咖啡，然后抬头看了一下钟表。  
“才半个小时，草帽当家的。”  
罗一边说着一边站起身舒展了一下肩背，他端着杯子悠闲的倚在桌子上。

“只是爬行，没那么难。”  
带着眼镜看起来格外斯文的医生慢悠悠的开口。  
“爬行运动可以减轻身体各部位的负荷，并且由于心脏位置的降低，有利于全身的血液循环，能缓解你的“二档”对身体的伤害。”  
医生面不改色的说着这些混账话，然后又喝了一口咖啡。

“当然，还能锻炼并加强脑前庭的平衡系统，你现在需要这个。”  
医生意有所指的看了一眼男孩残缺的四肢，他喝完了咖啡，杯子被放回桌面。  
“总之，这是最适合你的锻炼方式，草帽当家的。”  
医生支着长腿，脸上带着若有若无的笑容做了最后总结。

路飞羞愤的瞪着男人，嘴里被口球堵住，所有不满都被堵回嘴里。路飞赤裸着伏在地下，四个残肢勉强支撑自己，为了方便爬行，残肢上的海楼石已经被取下。伤口缝合的十分漂亮，整齐的红色十字伤痕，连伤疤凸起的程度都几乎一致，依照黄金比例精心计算过的残肢长度，让路飞的身体看起来有种残忍的邪恶美感。

路飞的小腹微微隆起，那是他拒绝锻炼的惩罚。1000毫升的等渗盐水，安全范围内的最高用量，也是他连半个小时的爬行都做不到的罪魁祸首。

男孩身上出了薄薄的一层汗，皮肤透出健康的粉色，腰肢无力的塌下去，凸现出漂亮的腰臀曲线。有汗珠顺着臀缝滚落，没入被肛塞撑开的穴口，漏出的些许液体顺着腿根蜿蜒而下。

罗蹲下身子，像抚摸宠物一样轻抚男孩汗湿的脊背，让路飞从喉咙里溢出一声呻吟，男孩干脆侧倒在地毯上，一副破罐破摔的架势。罗揉揉路飞的黑发，  
“还有半个小时，再坚持一下，草帽当家的。”

路飞用沉默拒绝他，胸口随着略显急促的呼吸起伏，脸颊因为羞耻和运动染上红色，口球也让无法闭合的嘴巴疲累，有吞咽不下去的唾液顺着嘴角流下，水迹让路飞可爱的脸变得格外色情。男孩狼狈的闭上眼，完全不理会男人的诱哄。

“要我帮你吗？”  
镜片遮住男人的眼睛，路飞看不清他的眼神，连接着项圈的皮质长带被男人握在手里，轻轻拽动，海楼石项圈勒住路飞的脖颈。

这让路飞想起第一次爬行训练：当时的他坚持不肯做这样屈辱的举动，争执到最后，男人干脆就像牵着宠物一样，拉扯项圈，强迫路飞在地上爬行。那时候路飞的后穴里还夹着罗那些下流的玩具，羞耻和快感让路飞无数次到达高潮，淫液打湿了地毯，直到路飞意识不清的哭泣，颤抖着自己爬了一圈，罗才停止那场折磨。

路飞不禁颤抖了一下，那简直是噩梦。可之前半个小时就已经是极限了，路飞抬头看向罗，大眼睛里盈着眼泪，好像还带着点哀求的意味。罗叹了口气，这招真的很好用。罗把手掌覆到男孩鼓起的小腹上，薄薄的一层腹肌在手掌下轻微颤动，男孩的身体比罗的掌心还要温暖，那是活着的温度，是罗愿意付出一切来交换的宝物。

路飞因为腹部的压迫痛苦的皱起眉，低低的呻吟起来，这些天路飞受尽了折磨，这个该死的潜水艇简直像地狱一样。路飞曾经觉得罗是个好家伙。不过现在看来，这个前同盟的恶劣不是夸大其词，他完全就是地狱里爬出来的魔鬼。

魔鬼伏在路飞耳边低语，  
“一圈，再爬一圈我就帮你把东西都取下来。”  
说着又拨弄了一下前端的锁精器。从第一次使用后，罗就一直强迫路飞戴着它，射精和排泄都要由罗来决定。

然后罗就站起身，静静的等着路飞做决定。时间拖的越长就越痛苦，路飞也曾经试过拒不合作，罗总不可能看着他忍耐到死。但是医生比路飞更了解他的身体，精准的提供不损伤身体前提下的最大痛苦。铁石心肠的医生任由路飞被折腾得晕过去再醒过来，直到路飞哭着求饶。

这次也不例外，路飞额头的汗越来越多，脸也涨红的不行，他快要到极限了。男孩做出了选择，他勉强用残肢撑起自己。爬行运动需要路飞肩背腰臀各处全都发力，男孩精健的肌肉随着爬行上下起伏，残肢颤抖着抬起，艰难的向前移动，看起来狼狈又色情。私密处随着大腿的移动若隐若现，堵不住的液体从穴口滴落，在地毯上留下淫靡的水迹。鼓胀的小腹坠着他，疼痛和快感一起传来，男孩发出含糊不清的呻吟，好像让房间的温度都上升了。

路飞忍耐着痛苦和羞耻，姿态屈辱的再次爬行了一圈，尽管路飞低着头，可他还是觉得罗的目光好像能刺痛他的脸，耻辱击碎了路飞的尊严。罗在路飞倒在地下之前，稳稳的接住了路飞，他把男孩从地上抱起来，温柔的亲吻路飞的发顶，男人的怀抱和难得的温情一下就瓦解了路飞的屈辱感，甚至让人隐隐觉得有些感激。医生还像以前一样，毫不含糊的履行了自己的承诺，他抱着路飞走向浴室。

恐惧，支配，羞辱，疼痛，温情，信任，医生布置下精妙的心理陷阱，耐心的等待路飞入网。他想要留住这片大海上最自由的人。

（五）

路飞还没到起床的时间就被男人叫醒，罗抱着路飞帮他洗漱，路飞还没睡醒，晕乎乎的窝在男人怀里，等冰冷的金属贴到路飞脸颊时，他才彻底清醒过来。连发问的机会都没有，那个精巧的金属装置就扣在了路飞嘴上，里面横放的两个金属细棍卡在口腔中，让牙齿无法合拢，外面的金属口枷绕过后脑紧密的贴合在脸上。

罗没有解释，只是用毛毯包裹住路飞走向潜水艇的深处，路上遇到的红心船员们目不斜视的和船长问好，仿佛罗怀里的路飞不存在一样。他们来到了潜艇最深处的一个小房间，里面铺了厚厚的地毯，连墙壁也都围了一圈厚重的毛毯，除此之外房间里什么都没有。也没有窗户，这使得房间看起来格外的狭小压抑。

“这是你的新房间，草帽当家的。”  
罗把路飞项圈上的锁链和天花板上垂下的链条接在一起，本就狭小的活动范围再次被限制。罗低头亲吻了一下路飞的额头，然后起身关上了房间的灯。房间陷入黑暗，只门口处传来一丝光亮，路飞慌乱的盯着罗推门离开的背影，随着关门声传来，房间里的最后一丝光亮也被吞噬。

狭小黑暗的密闭空间，没有任何声音，路飞戴着口枷，想自己出声都做不到，太安静了。路飞试着挣脱锁链，咬口中的金属杆，可是锁链是海楼石的，口中的金属杆也角度巧妙的卡住路飞的咬肌，让他不能发力。罗好像考虑到一切路飞逃脱的方法，路飞连墙壁都触碰不到。

随着时间的流逝，他不可自控的陷入焦虑之中。在这样的死寂中，血管里血液流动的声音被放大，紧接着就是让人烦躁的耳鸣，人体自身的所有声音都被放大，心脏跳动的声音，肠胃蠕动的声音。路飞发现自己完全无法使用见闻色，因为在绝对的安静中，这些噪音都会让人无法集中精力，这也是罗的小把戏。

莫名的恐惧握住他的心脏，时间仿佛凝固了一样，他不知道过去了多久，也不知道自己还要在这里待上多久，他居然开始想念罗，哪怕是那些让人羞耻的下流手段也比现在好得多。

他从喉咙里发出闷哼，焦躁不安的在地上爬行，锁链限制了路飞，他只能稍稍移动。他在这里唯一能感知到的就是身下的地毯。路飞察觉不到时间的流逝，也许已经过去一天了，也许只过去了半个小时，每一次呼吸都漫长的让人崩溃。

四周的空旷也开始让路飞不安，他没有任何可以依靠的地方，微妙的失重感袭来，门口没有任何脚步声传来，就好像被流放到了世界尽头。他被遗忘了吗？他以后将一直独自待在这里吗？

男孩呜咽着蜷在地下，绝对安静和黑暗让路飞意识混乱。此刻他脑海里居然浮现出罗的身影，他从来到潜艇就一直和罗在一起，罗对路飞做的那些羞耻的训练填满了他的大脑，之前的冒险生活竟然模糊不清的像是上辈子的事。男孩不可自控的开始回想那些难得的温情时刻，罗离开时在自己额头上落下的轻柔的吻。眼泪不由自主的落下，大脑无法运转，路飞在心里不停的默念罗的名字，机械的心声让他心安，直到他精神疲惫的睡过去。

路飞是被细微的开门声吵醒的，是罗吗？他期待的看向门口，只要能离开这，罗对他做什么都好。陌生的脚步声音传来，路飞惊恐的瞪大了眼睛。灯光打开，刺目的光线晃的路飞睁不开眼。两个红心船员走了进来，他们带着口罩和手套，一步步逼近蜷在地下毫无反抗能力的路飞。一个人轻松的压制住了带着海楼石的路飞，男孩赤裸着伏在男人的腿上，他不停的从喉咙里传出低吼，但是完全没用。

冰冷的液体滴落在臀缝处，路飞打了个寒战，带着手套的手指借着液体润滑探进了后穴，简单的开扩几下就撤了出去，然后一段软管被放了进来。口枷只有暂时离开的罗能打开，为了防止路飞逃脱，罗煞费苦心的安排船员用这样麻烦的方式维持路飞的生命。

软管的另一端接着静脉注射的装置，药袋里装着的是营养液和少量镇定剂。镇定剂能让路飞好过一些，让他不至于直接被绝对安静的环境逼疯。一袋营养液就能支撑路飞一整天的活动，每天只需要补充一次的营养液就这样通过直肠点滴的方式输送到路飞体内。

两位船员没有伤害他的意思，镇定剂也起了作用，路飞慢慢平静下来，恐惧褪去后，路飞慢慢的觉察出自己现在羞耻的处境。赤裸着伏在男人腿上，后穴含着奇怪的导管，营养液缓慢的流进敏感的甬道，带来微弱奇异的快感。

这一切都在两个陌生人的注视下发生，路飞觉得自己脸颊发烫，前端甚至半勃起来。身下的男人似乎也有所察觉，身体瞬间僵硬起来，气氛暧昧又尴尬。

镇定剂让路飞无力，他只能透过金属口枷哼哼几声，试图和两位船员交流，但是路飞没有得到任何回应，好像他完全不存在一样。在这样令人难受的氛围中，营养液终于滴完了。两位船员干脆利索的收拾好一切，然后就再次离开了房间。路飞又陷入了新一轮的痛苦中。

等红心船员第三次来为路飞直肠点滴时，路飞已经明显出现眼神涣散的症状了，焦虑不安的阶段过去，注意力涣散，思维混乱的情况出现。红心船员第七次进来的时候情况更加严重，路飞一看见他们就突然陷入极端的恐惧中，脸色惨白的从喉咙里发出闷闷的尖叫，疯狂的躲避他们的触碰，在被船员强行摁在腿上时，路飞垂着头痛哭起来，哭声模糊的从口枷中传出，路飞哽咽着断断续续地说着什么。但是隔着口枷，他们谁也听不懂，他们也不需要懂。

两位船员对视一眼，从彼此眼中看到同情的意味。感觉剥夺是心理学上最残忍的实验，通常只用做审讯手段，就算是意志最坚定的犯人也熬不过去几天。路飞现在已经出现幻觉，说明他的认知能力已经受损，如果再继续下去，就会对大脑造成永久性损伤，他将会出现严重的自杀倾向甚至直接变成疯子。

但船员们依旧要执行船长命令，他们只能为路飞注射大剂量的镇静剂，防止他真的疯掉。就这样又过了几天，在路飞真的变成疯子之前，罗回来了。他推门进来时路飞正呆呆的坐着，连开灯也没能让他有什么反应。罗应该是一回来就来找路飞了，衣服都没换，他穿着全黑的西服正装，口袋里别着纯白的花。

罗来到路飞面前，坐下来打量他。男孩消瘦苍白了不少，眼睛红红的，表情呆滞。路飞看着罗眨了眨眼睛，眼珠缓慢的转动几下，然后才认出罗。路飞朝男人身上倒去，罗伸手接住了他，把他扶回原来的位置。路飞愣了一下，然后做出了一个似哭似笑的表情，这不是幻觉，真的是罗回来了。

他盯着罗的脸，眼泪一下就从眼睛里滚落下来，男孩呜咽的哭起来，他哭的浑身发抖，路飞的硬骨头真的被罗熬断了。

罗温柔的擦着路飞的眼泪，他把男孩抱进怀里，男人的温度传到路飞身上，路飞好像要把自己哭得背过气去，罗摘下路飞的口枷，低头亲吻男孩的额头和脸颊，抚着他的背安慰他，直到路飞停止颤抖，痛哭也变成了小声抽泣。

路飞安静了一下，然后仰起苍白虚弱的脸，含着泪的眼睛祈求的看向罗，他说，  
“杀了我。”  
好像是怕罗听不清一样，路飞用嘶哑的嗓子又重复了一次。  
“杀了我吧…”

（六）

罗的脸上出现深深的疲惫。

好像无论他做什么，路飞死亡的宿命都无法摆脱。他在时间果实能力者的帮助下重生过五十五次。他一次次回到不同的时间点，制定计划修补漏洞，可命运就像一双无形的手，推着他们按照原有的轨迹前进。

每一次的结局都是路飞死在他的怀里。

到了第五十六次重生，他不想再经历这样的痛苦。所以他选择了最激进的方式，他以为只要路飞不再追求大海的王位，只要路飞留在自己身边，路飞就能活下来。

可是现在，他想救的人，自己却不想活下去了。

罗捂着眼睛笑起来，笑得眼泪都流下来。

罗终于笑够了，他拿下遮着眼的手，罗盯着自己的手指，那上面刺着死亡的单词，那意味着他是将人带离死亡的医生，死神一直是他的敌人。医生眼里染上疯狂的色彩，他会把路飞的性命牢牢抓在手里，无论是死神还是命运，就算是路飞自己也拿不走。

“你已经死了。”  
罗抬起头对路飞说，男人又恢复了之前冷静的模样。他伸手摸向路飞的额头，路飞下意识的躲避。但男人只是把路飞稍长的黑发别到耳后。  
“我这次就是去参加你的葬礼，草帽当家的。”  
罗拿下胸口的花递到路飞面前，路飞不可置信盯着那朵洁白的花。罗勾起嘴角把花插到路飞的耳鬓。

“你的伙伴们，你的草帽大船团，还有你那个革命军的哥哥，很多人都去参加了，政府也撤销了你的赏金，海贼草帽一伙已经解散了。”  
罗摩挲着路飞的唇瓣笑着说。

“怎么可能？他们不会相信的！”  
路飞还在做最后挣扎。  
“他们会的。你还记得刚来的时候，我为你注射的麻醉剂吗？那能让你陷入假死状态，你的生命卡燃烧的干干净净。你的伙伴们在海王类的胃里找到了你残缺的四肢。哦，还有重生的橡胶果实，你哥哥从拍卖场买走了它。”  
路飞嘴唇颤抖着说不出话，  
“当然了，橡胶果实是假的。不过你哥哥看起来绝对不会让任何人得到他弟弟的能力，没人吃的话，假的和真的也就没什么区别。”

罗似乎被路飞呆愣的表情逗笑了，他低下头愉悦的亲吻路飞的唇。他想通了，路飞怎么想并不重要，他要做的就是把路飞留在自己身边。

亲吻从嘴唇转到脸颊，舔舐口枷留下的红痕，罗顺着路飞的脖颈亲吻下去，在锁骨处留下齿痕，手掌握着愈发纤细的腰肢，点数男孩的肋骨。罗含吮路飞的乳尖，小肉粒在口中硬挺起来，用牙齿轻轻叼住向外拉扯，路飞从口中溢出一声呻吟，男孩难耐的仰起头，耳鬓的花掉在地下。

男人在路飞全身都留下吻痕和齿印，他摘下路飞残肢上的海楼石，亲吻红色的疤，路飞轻轻地颤抖了一下，那里似乎格外敏感，男孩被推倒在地上，罗的亲吻落到大腿的伤疤，含吮凸起的疤节，然后舔舐敏感的腿根，在那里留下齿痕。舌头顺着向上，舔到细嫩的会阴，亲吻圆润的阴囊。

路飞呻吟着承受罗的亵玩，男孩心如死灰，可是被调教的淫荡身体却违背自己的意愿，热情地回应男人。性器挺立起来，后穴也自发的分泌淫液，罗的手指轻易探进湿热的穴口，骨节分明的手指一寸寸进入，开拓里面层层叠叠的软肉。

罗把路飞抱回怀里，拉开西裤裤链，已经勃起的性器贴着路飞敏感的会阴，路飞好像被那的温度融化了一样，软绵绵的瘫在男人怀里。失去四肢的路飞，娇小的像是个孩子，罗揉捏着弹性的臀肉，用手指撑开路飞松软的穴口，看着路飞的后穴吞下粗大的性器，路飞呻吟着颤抖，只是插入就让这具淫荡的身体射了出来。

罗握着路飞的腰，手臂带着他在自己身上起伏，性器上的青筋剐蹭甬道里的嫩肉，每一下都重重的撞到敏感点，路飞的阴茎重新勃起，抵在罗结实的腹肌上磨蹭，弄脏了黑色的西服。过多的快感传来，路飞承受不住的发出泣音，可他能做的也只有骑在男人身上摇晃残肢，扭动细腰，这些只能给男人带来更多的快感，这具残缺的身体无论被怎样过分的对待都无法反抗。路飞无力的挣扎和脆弱的表情只会让男人更兴奋，想把他压在身下，更狠更重的操他，让他发出浪荡的呻吟和带着哭腔的求饶。

罗再一次把路飞操到射出来，男孩仰起头急促的尖叫一声，后穴自发的收缩起来，软肉讨好的裹着男人的性器，罗被夹的闷哼一声，抽出性器射在路飞的小腹上。白浊顺着男孩的腹肌流下，路飞看着自己狼狈不堪的下身，耻辱和绝望一起涌上心头。

路飞流着泪被男人重新抱在怀里，他哭着去咬男人的脖颈，罗侧身把肩膀送进路飞嘴里。牙齿深深的咬进肉里，铁锈的味道遍布路飞的口腔，眼泪一刻不止的流下来，和血液一起打湿了罗的肩膀。罗任由路飞发泄他的痛苦，只是轻轻的拍着路飞后背，抚摸他的发顶，直到路飞安静的睡过去。

罗用能力抱着睡着的路飞回自己的卧室，他给路飞洗了澡，直到安稳的躺在床上路飞都没有醒过来，他累坏了。罗看着路飞消瘦的脸，没忍心再给他戴上口枷，他可以亲自盯着路飞。罗只给自己的伤口简单的处理了一下，就一直坐在床边看着路飞，罗抚摸着路飞上的脸颊红痕，听他安稳的呼吸声，不知不觉自己也伏在床边睡着了。

路飞睁开眼时，罗还在睡，房间里只有床头开着一盏小夜灯。罗睡着了也皱着眉，除了那些不开朗的笑容，男人脸上就好像总是这种忧愁的表情。罗的脸颊很瘦，下颌线也棱角分明，英俊的有些刻薄，叫人看了就觉得他是个命运凄苦的男人。小夜灯的光打在男人脸上，睫毛的阴影印在眼下，他难得露出这样脆弱的模样。路飞侧头看了一会儿罗，缓慢的眨了眨眼，然后就把头转正了。

路飞盯着金属天花板上自己模糊的倒影，那是一个没有四肢，任人玩弄的可怜虫。

“你想这么活下去吗？”  
路飞看着自己的倒影，无声地开合嘴唇，他在问自己。  
“不想。”  
路飞又摇摇头无声地回答自己。  
他只剩下最后的自由。  
“那就死吧。”  
路飞笑起来。

草帽路飞从不惧怕死亡，在罗格镇笑着直面死亡时，他的内心只有平静，他视死亡为归途。

路飞有一口好牙，整齐白净，刚才能够咬进罗的肩膀，现在也一样锋利。这口好牙轻易的划开他自己柔软的舌头，黑色的血大股大股的从伤口涌出来，有一些顺着嘴角涌出，还有一些呛进喉咙里，满口的铁锈味让他有点恶心。路飞疼得发抖，可好像又很高兴，随着血液的流出，他的眼神涣散起来。在死亡面前他不可避免的想到了艾斯，不幸中的万幸，他可以见到哥哥了。

他笑起来，路飞躺在床上，脸上是带着血的灿烂笑容。

罗惊醒时看到的就是这副场景。

医生冷静的打开屠宰场，蓝色光圈覆盖住整个房间，他和路飞转瞬来到了手术室。罗弯下腰打开路飞的嘴，用能力镇压路飞最后的反抗。

船员们被叫来帮忙，止血，输血，缝合伤口，罗有条不紊的进行着手术。带着口罩的脸上看不出喜怒，可是所有辅助手术的船员都打了一个寒战，他们怜悯的看着路飞，对于这个病人来说，手术失败才是最好的结果。

路飞依旧昏迷，他还不知道自己将要迎来怎样可怕的命运。

（七）

路飞好像做了一个漫长的梦，都是杂乱无章的片段，在脑海中浮现又沉没。他总能看见一个男人，手掌紧紧的握成拳，用力到指节泛白。脸上明明没什么表情，可路飞就是觉得他在哭。是那种眼泪已经流干了，不知道用什么表情表达悲伤的哭泣。

男人的样子看的路飞心里有几分同情，他隔的远远的喊了那男人一声，男人转过头看他，一步步坚定的走到路飞面前，男人伸出手紧紧的抓住了路飞的手腕，路飞刚张口想说些什么，就突然觉得脚下踏空，像是从台阶上摔下去的失重感传来，男人抓着他一起跌进深不见底的黑暗中。

“呼…呼…”路飞猛地惊醒，房间的灯开着，路飞眯起眼适应了一下。熟悉的金属天花板，路飞闭上眼，口腔被金属装置撑开，舌头上传来钝钝的疼痛，还没失效的麻药让路飞有些昏沉，身体轻飘飘的。

他失败了。

“醒了？”  
男人低沉的声音响起，路飞只觉得疲惫，连睁眼都不想。  
“醒的正好，可以开始了。”  
身边传来金属碰撞的声音。路飞猛地睁开眼，他还要做什么？！口腔被撑开，路飞只能发出含糊的声音。罗正在给自己戴手套，路飞条件反射的感到畏惧，慌乱的挣扎起来。

罗伸手干脆的卸下了路飞的下巴，酸痛感从腮部传来，路飞难受的哼了一声。罗把路飞口腔中的金属装置取出，戴着手套的手指在口腔里摸索，很快就摸遍了所有的牙齿。  
“牙齿很健康，而且没长智齿，这还真是方便了很多啊。”  
医生满意的勾起嘴角。

医生为路飞带上眼罩，男孩陷入黑暗，不安瞬间涌出。医生弯腰伏在路飞耳边，温热的呼吸打到路飞脖颈，路飞却觉得全身发寒，男人的薄唇开合，  
“我不喜欢任何能对你造成伤害的东西，草帽当家的。可是现在你却把牙齿也变成了危险品。”  
医生直起身，偏头给自己戴上口罩，白色的口罩遮住医生的脸，看不清表情，只露出医生锐利冷漠的金眸，狭长的眼微微眯起，

“也和它们道个别吧，草帽当家的。”

恐惧和愤怒的哼声从路飞的喉咙里传出，束缚带紧紧的固定住路飞一切能发力的地方，在冰冷的金属贴着口腔的软肉深入时，路飞的眼泪也滚落下来，他绝望的呻吟一声，颤抖着迎接男人的惩罚。

尖锐的金属贴着牙根，恐惧感顺着骨头传到大脑里，路飞从嗓子里发出哼声。钩子有力的钻进牙齿，麻药药效已经消失，尖锐的疼痛从牙根处传来。金属卡着牙齿晃动，让人牙酸的声音顺着下颌骨传来。牙钳伸进口中，冷硬的触感让口腔里的软肉颤抖，钳子夹住松动的牙齿轻晃几下，突然用力，伴随着剜肉一样的疼痛，路飞失去了一颗牙齿。

牙齿掉落到金属托盘，发出清脆的响声。路飞从喉咙里传出疼痛的吸气声，罗拿过纸巾为他擦拭额头的汗珠。

“这才是第一个呢，草帽当家的。”

健康洁白的牙齿一颗一颗被拔出，吸饱血液的棉花球在托盘上堆成小山，疼痛和失血让路飞觉得头晕，但是缝合伤口时更尖锐的疼痛强迫他清醒着承受折磨。针线从敏感的牙龈中穿过，路飞喉咙里发出的声音几乎是惨叫了，冷汗和眼泪打湿了路飞整张脸。医生丝毫不受干扰，手稳的像机器一样，直到路飞面色惨白，彻底痛到昏厥，罗才停下这场惩罚。

罗戴着染血的手套，点数托盘里的牙齿，医生摘下脸上的口罩，露出遗憾的表情。

“才刚刚完成了四分之一啊。  
下次再坚持久一点吧，草帽当家的。”

同样的戏码在路飞清醒后的几天又上演了两次，和第一次一模一样，没有麻药，清醒着感受牙齿一颗接着一颗的被拔出，毫不间断的酷刑直到路飞痛得昏厥才停下。尖锐直接的疼痛和罗冷漠的眼睛深深地刻在男孩心里，这让路飞对罗的恐惧日渐加深。

在最后一次拔牙时，路飞疯狂的挣扎逃避。除了疼痛还有对彻底失去身体掌控权的恐惧，没有牙齿后，他就连死亡的选择都没有了。  
“嘘嘘…安静点。”  
罗低头在路飞耳边说，阴沉的声音让男孩打了个寒战。柔软的纸巾擦过脸颊，然后是熟悉的疼痛从口腔中传来。在一切都结束后，路飞安静的躺在床上，眼泪默默地顺着眼角流下来，打湿了男孩的鬓角。

路飞死亡的权利也被剥夺，他失去了最后的自由。

即使是这样的惩罚也没能消减罗的怒火，他在路飞口腔中的伤口愈合期间没有再出现在路飞面前，只有红心船员轮流照顾他。船员们一如既往的当他不存在，和他没有任何交流，路飞摆脱疼痛后又陷入了更为痛苦的寂寞中。

在伤口彻底愈合的那天，罗出现在路飞的房间，路飞还来不及有什么反应就被罗俯身抱起，男人的手臂紧紧勒着男孩的腰，罗抱着路飞向外走。路飞慌乱起来，不祥的猜测萦绕在心头，果然，罗抱着路飞走向潜艇的深处。路飞疯狂的挣扎起来，那个能让人发疯的房间比死亡可怕得多，漫长的寂静和孤独差点真的让路飞疯掉。

在走到门口时，路飞已经克制不住的哽咽起来，他哀求的看着罗，但是男人只是冷着脸打开的房门，还是那个熟悉的房间。罗脱下路飞身上穿着的自己的衬衫，把项圈上的锁链和房间的锁链再次接起来，金属扣合的声音响起，赤裸的男孩再次被锁在这个噩梦一样的房间里。

“别把我留在这，求你了！”  
路飞含糊不清的说着，脸上满是哀求的神色，那双让人心软的大眼睛紧紧的盯着罗，里面满满的全是罗的倒影。  
“你连死都不怕，草帽当家的。”  
看着路飞脸上的恐惧，罗冷漠的说，然后干脆的转身离开。路飞拼命的拉扯锁链，金属碰撞的声音哗啦啦的响起来，房间的灯关上，眼看着罗就要离开了。

“别留下我一个人，特拉男！”

男孩带着哭腔的喊出来。听到这久违的称呼，罗僵硬的停顿了一下。他握着门的手用力到发白，好像要把门板捏碎，但他只是停留了一刹那，然后就重重的关上房门，黑暗再次吞噬了路飞，男孩又回到了这个无声地狱。

路飞在静室里待了三天，他比上一次脆弱的多，才三天就出现了幻觉，又哭又笑，不停的喊着含糊的话语，喊的最多的就是“特拉男”。为路飞点滴营养液的船员担忧的向船长报告，吞吞吐吐的表示再这样下去，可能人就真的疯了。罗在听到路飞喊自己时，翻着医书的手停顿了一下，他低低的笑起来，然后继续翻了一页。  
“再等等。”

等到第五天时罗才出现在静室里，这次的锁链更短，路飞只能勉强躺下，连稍微爬行一下都做不到。罗把憔悴的路飞抱在怀里，过了一会儿，路飞浑身颤抖，突然大声痛哭起来。罗拍着路飞的背安抚他，路飞慢慢停下哭泣，抬起头哽咽着和罗说些不要走之类的话，胡乱的对罗请求。

罗只是冷静的注视着路飞，没有回应他的话。路飞的表情不安起来，他有些慌乱的转着头，像是想和谁求助一样。罗伸出手抚摸路飞的脸颊，路飞一下就安静下来，用脸颊轻蹭男人的手掌。罗带着刺青的手指抚上男孩的嘴唇，路飞仿佛恍然大悟一样的抬起头，他仰起头贴近男人，眼睛里盛满了罗的倒影，男孩小心的献上了一个亲吻。

“别留下我一个人，特拉男。”  
男孩眼里涌现出和罗一样病态的爱意，好像沼泽一样会把对方吞没，想要对方永远留在自己身边的欲望像是一团火，重新点亮了路飞黑色的眼睛。  
看着路飞的眼睛，罗满意的叹息，  
“我们都不会再是一个人了。”

唇舌交缠，没有了牙齿的阻隔，路飞就像是被撬开硬壳的蚌，把所有的柔软都袒露给男人。罗只要用舌尖扫过敏感的牙龈和舌头上的伤疤，路飞就会发出甜美的呻吟，没有任何挣扎和反抗，路飞乖顺的用软舌缠着罗的舌头，回应男人的亲吻。

罗抬手摘下锁链，为路飞揉捏僵硬的肩颈肌肉。路飞瞬间就被这样的温情俘获，他主动亲吻罗，吻男人英俊的脸颊，高挺的鼻梁，修剪整齐的小胡子，滚动的喉结。罗揽着路飞仰躺下来，路飞向下亲吻男人结实的胸膛，学着男人对自己做的那样含吮深色的乳粒，用柔软的牙龈啃咬，男人陡然粗重的呼吸声激励了男孩，直到罗忍耐不了，起身托起路飞的头，和他接吻。

男孩扭动着腰肢，用赤裸的下身磨蹭男人的腹肌，眼睛里满是欲望，赤裸裸的渴望写在脸上。性爱能释放一切负面情绪，路飞的身体也一直在渴求罗。男人的手指伸进路飞的口腔，摩挲着没有牙齿，格外柔软的牙床，他伏身在男孩耳边说了什么，路飞依恋的和罗对视，毫不犹豫的答应了他。

路飞伏在男人腿间，用残肢撑起自己，抬头亲吻男人腹肌上的纹身，软舌舔舐皮肤的快感传来，男人小腹绷起青筋，看起来格外性感，路飞吮吸凸起的青筋，在罗身上留下红痕。柔软的唇瓣磨蹭着向下，路飞试探着舔舐罗勃起的性器，软舌上的疤痕擦过铃口，粗糙又柔软的触感让罗的性器又胀大了几分。

路飞张口把性器含进嘴里，没有坚硬的牙齿，口腔里柔软湿热，技巧青涩也没关系，柔软的牙龈磕在性器上，只能带来更多的快感，舌头卷着性器，路飞故意用那道疤痕磨蹭敏感的铃口，然后更深的含进去。男孩前后摇晃头颅，让性器在喉咙里抽插，过于粗大的性器让路飞眼里泛起泪光。

罗一手抚弄男孩赤裸的身体，一手揉捏软嫩的乳尖，呻吟闷闷的从路飞嘴里传出来，路飞含着泪的大眼看向罗，流露出的欲望和情意都格外动人，这些都让罗的心脏颤抖，男人忍不住把手指插进路飞的黑发，扣住他的后脑，自己抽插起来。路飞被呛得眼泪一下就掉下来，但他依旧顺从的承受，努力放松喉咙的肌肉，让罗进的更深。

没有牙齿的顾虑，罗的动作有些粗暴，性器擦过柔软的牙龈，带来特别的快感。那里似乎格外敏感，路飞也被磨蹭的兴奋起来，性器颤巍巍的挺立，难耐的呻吟溢出，软舌也被性器压迫，青筋和疤痕摩擦，两个人都能体会到快感，在罗抽出性器射到路飞脸上时，路飞也跟着到达高潮，尖叫着射了出来。

路飞细细的喘着气，精液弄了路飞一脸，长睫毛上都挂着白浊，色情的液体顺着小巧的下巴滴落，路飞顶着这张下流的小脸天真的笑起来。  
“特拉男…特拉男…”  
路飞软绵绵的叫他，罗把男孩抱进怀里，擦他脸上的精液，那双大眼睛紧紧的盯着罗，好像一眨眼就会不见似的。罗温柔的用鼻尖蹭他的鼻尖，四目对视，两人交换了一个极尽缠绵的吻。

唇舌分开，路飞期待的看着罗。罗没有辜负这份期待，奖励一样又亲了一口路飞的软唇。  
“睡吧，我陪着你，草帽当家的。”  
随着男人的话语落下，路飞就像是绷着的弦终于松弛下来，他放松的软倒在罗怀里，几乎是瞬间就沉沉的睡过去了。

罗温柔的注视着路飞。  
死亡的阴影褪去，他们终于迎来了第五十六次相爱。


End file.
